harry potter and the green flame
by vegitagoku9
Summary: the mystery man
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter And The Green Flame

Chapter one 

The mysteries friend 

Mr. And Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal same with there fat son Dudley. But there was something in there house that was not perfectly normal. There was one other person living at Privet Drive.( That mostly no one knew about) A 16 year old boy named Harry Potter. He was highly unusual boy in many ways. The most unusual thing about Harry Potter was the mysteries scar on his for head that he got from lord voldemort. The second unusual thing was that he was a wizard fresh from his 5th at one of the best school in the world that teaches magic. Harry was in the middle of doing his potion essay when a owl came swooping in from the window. Harry looked up to see hew it was because he knew a lot of owl. Some of his friends had owls. But he did not know hew this owl belonged to so he got up and took off the letter that was on it. It said.

_Dear Harry Potter _

  


_You do not know me but your parents did. I am so sorry for what _

_ happen. I was at your parents wedding. I was hoping to meet you in _

_ Diagon alley in one week at 2:30 at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream_

_Parlor. I hope you know where it is. I would like to make you feel better about what happen a few months ago. (Harry godfather was killed by you know who's followers). I also have something you might like to know it may make your live much easier. Okay I think that's enough to say just incased this owl is not fath fool. I hope I see you in Diagon Alley._

Yours sincerely,

Mr. T. Drake

Harry thought it would be great to meet someone his parents knew. But he knew Mr. Dursley would not take him to London. So he thought how he could get their. Then it hit him hard on the back of his head. He looked behind him and saw pig rons owl hooting loudly. Harry got up from the ground and snatch up pig and took of the letter. He was wondering why he would send a letter this late.

  


_Dear harry _

  


_Harry mom said you can come to the burrow tomorrow. We will come_

_to pick you up at 5:30 tomorrow. We will not come with floo powdered. Ron said in a serious tone Hermione arrived today at 4:00. She is mad at me for not doing my potion_

_ essay. Please send pig back as soon as possible_. 

Ron

Harry wrote back saying ok just come and pick me up. Harry put his essay away and took off his glasses. He went to sleep . He woke up when Dudley came in to wake him up. Harry put on his glasses he had forgotten to put his two letters back in his trunk. Next thing he knew Dudley had taken rons letter and started running down stairs to the kitchen. He gave the letter to Mr. Dursley. He read the letter.

Mr. Dursley said when did you get this. Harry said I got it last night. So can I go harry said. Mr. Dursley said as long as they do not come their the fire place again. Harry said can I have my letter back. He gave the letter back. Harry went up the stairs to his room. He wonted to finish his essay before Ron got there. The time went by so fast he did not have time to feed hedwig his owl. Then he got up because he herd a car coming. So he got up and looked out side. He saw rons and his parents standing out side next to a car from the minister of magic. Harry ran down stair and opened the door to let them in but Mr. Dursley came out in new clothes. He let in Ron and his parents and said can you just take him and go. So Ron and harry rent up stairs and got all of harry's things. Ron and harry took his stuff down to the car and got in to the back. Ron said how come they act like that. Then Mr. And Mrs. Wesley got in to the front seat and said lets go home. 

  
  
  


Chapter two 

The powers from beyond 

  



	2. THE POWERS FROM BEYOND THE VEIL

Harry Potter And The 

Green Flame

Chapter two 

The powers from beyond the veil

  
  
  
  


Harry's live at the burrow was so much different from living at Privet Drive. The first thing harry did when he got to the burrow was ask if they would take him to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Wesley ask why do you have to go to Diagon Alley in a week. I was going to go a few days before you live for hogwarts. So harry told them the hole story about what Mr. T Drake said.

Mr. Wesley said I will come with you I am not working that day anyway. 

The next few days went by so slowly that harry did not mind it. One of the day Fred and George came home form work and ask if harry and Ron and Ginny would want to play a game of Quidditch. So they all went up to the hill and started playing. They all were so tired after playing so they just eat dinner and went to bed. A week has past cense harry got back to the burrow. The day that Mr. Wesley took harry to Diagon Alley went so fast he got sick. 

When harry got to Diagon Alley 5 min to the time he was supposed to meet Mr. Drake. They had to run to get to the paler so Mr. Drake would not think we would not come. We did not know which person was him there were so many people there. Then harry herd his name being called, harry looked behind him. Mr. Drake was the size on Mr. Wesley he shook hand with him. Then he asked if he could talk to harry so Mr. Wesley said as long as I can watch you from here. So Mr. Drake took harry to a seat by the door of the parlor. He said I am Tim Drake. I knew your parents when they were in school. They were such a cute coupler. They use to go the lake at start kissing. Harry I am here to tell you that there is a way to get your parents and Sirius Black. Harry said how can you bring someone back from the died. There is a way but it is difficult to do. Harry said how do you do it. Mr. Drake said you would need the green flame from the person hew killed them. But I don't know where the person hew killed Sirius. No harry voldmort killed him. He is the one hew told her to kill him. So he is the one hew has the flame. Harry asked how do you get it. You would have to go and find where his power is greatest. Then you would now where it is. That is all I can tell you I am sorry. We will see each other again. Then he apparate. The next few day was werd harry could not stop thinking about what he Mr. Drake said. But he stopped thinking about when Ron came up from down stairs and said mom said to start packing are tracks we are going to leave tomorrow early. So they both started they finch right wan dinner was made. Harry and Ron both rant up stair full that night. Then harry fell to sleep right when he laid down. 

  
  
  


Chapter three the sorting mistake


	3. the first time for everthing

Harry potter And 

The Green Flame 

Chapter three 

First time for ever thing

  
  


The next morning Fred came into Ron's room to wake harry, And Ron. They both got dress in muggle clothes and went down stairs with their trunks. Mr. Wesley came up to them and used a spell to make their trunks follow him to the car. Then Mrs. Wesley came and gave them both piece of toast to eat. Then after all the trunks were put in the back of the car and all the people got into the car it was 30 to 11. They had to leave fast. They got to king cross 15 min to 11. Mr. Wesley went to get them trolleys to carrier they trunks and two owls. Then they all ran to platform 9 and 10. Mrs. Wesley said you and Ron go in to gather. Ok harry. So they both ran striate in the middle of platform 9 and 10. Then they went strait to a different platform it was called platform 9 and 3/4. Then Ginny and Hermione came right after them, then Fred and George, then Mr. And Mrs Wesley. Then Mrs. Wesley gave them all kisses then they boarded the Hogwarts Express. There fond a compartment to them selves. Then after a few hours the lady with the food cart came in and asked what they wanted. So Harry bought some of a few of each kind they hade. Then a friend that they all knew came in it was Neville Longbottom. They all said hy. Then Neville said so harry when is the next DA meeting. So harry said three weeks after school starts. So when it is I will tell you ok. Yea ok Neville said. Then three people they all hated came in. It was Malfoy, Crabbe , and Qoyle. Then harry got up took his wand out and said do not make me call the hole da on you malfoy. Then they left. 

Out side the sky was getting dark. Hermione said we should be there soon. After a half a hour of talking the train slowed down and stopped at hogsmeade station. They all got out carrying there trunks and pets(hew had any). Then they herd a familiar voice say first years this way please. They all looked behind them and saw hagrid talking to a girl hew was as tall as harry. 

Then harry and Hermione and Ron got into a carriage to take them to the gates to Hogwarts. When the carriage stop at the foot of the stairs to the entrance hall they herd peeves the poltergeist throwing balloons from the ceiling. Then Professor McGonagall came and said do not make me call the bloody baren. He left. Then all of them went in to the great hall.

They sat at the GRYFFINDOR table and started talking to dean Thomas. They talked until Professor McGonagall came in with the fist years. To harry's astonishment that girl hew was talking to hagrid was not within the crowed of first years. Then Prof McGonagall came and put a stool in the front of the teachers table and then put a hat on the stool the had was how all the first year was sorted in to the four house's. There were named. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry always love watching this happen, loved more is what was going to happen after. The feast. When harry looked at the hat the hat opened his mouth and started to sing.

  


_A thousand years o_r more ago,

_When I was newly sewn, _

_ There lived four wizards of renown, _

_ Whose names are still well known:_

_ Bold GRYFFINDOR, from wild moor,_

_ Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_ Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_ Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_ They shared a dream, a hope, a wish_

_ 'Twas Gryffindor who found a way,_

_ He whipped me off his head_

_ The Founders put some brains in me_

_ So I could choose instead _

_ So trio me on don't be scared _

_ I will tell ware you belong _

After this words the hole hall you could not hers a sound. Then prof McGonagall came next to the hat and read aloud names she said floores, David. The hat said Hufflepuff. He joined them at their table. Next was buttkiss, batty. She joined Ravenclaw. Then after a few min each house had got afer new students. Then Prof McGonagall came up and said this is all the new student but we have one other student hew is new but not in the first year she will be in 6th year. She was in Beauxbatons. She is transferring to this school because she is not wanted in Beauxbaton. Please come out miss Lovegood. Afer person in the hall gasped. She came. In she sat on the stool and prof McGonagall put on the hat and said Gryffindor. She jump up and ran to her table and said hi my name is Sarah Lovegood nice to meet you all. Then prof dumbledore stood up and said nice to see you all again and to students I have not mate before nice to meet you. Then he said the rules that he says afer year. Then all the food appeared and afer person eat as much ass they could . Then prof Dumbledore stood up again and said good night get a good night sleep afer one tomorrow is a big day.

  
  
  


Chapter four battle with the creatures

  



	4. the power of love

Harry potter and 

The green flame

Chapter four

The powers of love

  
  


The first day back at hogwats was a good one an owl had tern up for afer 6th year student. No one knew why. Until they opened there letter's. it was there test scores from there o.w.l.. Harry opened his letter and looked at all his classes he got all most all the o.w.l. they give he did not get History of Magic and he knew why. He looked at Ron's letter and was shocked he got all the o.w.l. they gave same with Hermione. Then prof McGonagall came and gave them all their schedule's . They had charms first so they went upstairs to the 2 floor. There teacher prof Flitwick came in and told them today I will start to tri to teach you how to make someone throw up slugs or some other creature. So there tried to do it for a half a hour and then there packed there thing up and started walking up one floor for defense against the dark arts class. They did not know hew would be teaching them so they waited. In 5 min time he opened the door. When harry saw hew it was he almost had a heart attack. It was Mr. Drake. He could not believe he was going to teach us. But after 10 min harry was ok with it. Prof drake was just as good as his 3erd and 4oth year. Harry worked as hard as he could and from that prof drake awarded he 40 house points. After a hour of hard work harry went down to lunch with Ron. After they eat they went out side for Care Of Magical Creatures with hagrid. He had brought out some weird looking creatures called Jarvey. The jarvey is found in Britain, Ireland, and North America. It resembles an overgrown ferret in most respects, excepts for the fact that it can talk. True conversation, however, is beyond the wit of the jarvey, which tends to confine itself to short (and often rude ) phrases in an almost constant stream. Jarvey's live mostly below ground, where they pursue gnomes, though they will also eat moles, rat, and voles.

After all the other classes Sarah came up to harry and asked him if he would go for a walk with him around the lake. So they started walking. About a half a hour of walking Sarah asked he if we can talk so harry said ok. What do you want to talk about. Sarah said I was wandering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me on a date. Harry said ok. So they walked back to the common room and they both went to sleep. 


	5. the ghost from the past

Harry Potter And The 

Green Flame

Chapter five 

The Ghost from the past

  


The next few days went by as fast as the summer days did. One day harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the stairs to the great hall when Angela came offer the harry and Ron and told them that harry was to choose hew the new captain of the quidditch team should be. So harry said ok I choose Ron. Ok Ron you have choose when the new team is going to be chosen. Nice seeing you guys. The rest of the day went so slow because they had double divination after lunch. 

That night almost everyone went to bed early. Harry fell fast asleep with out taking off his glass. So Ron came offer and took them off and went to sleep. A few hours later harry was shaken awake by someone he thought was dead. Harry jumped up out of bed and reached out for his glasses. He found them and put them on. Harry almost had a heart attack. Sirius Black was standing offer his bed with a mirror in both hands. 

Harry jumped onto Ron's bed to wake him because he wanted to know if he can see him to. Ron jumped up and said yes I can see him but he's dead. Yes Ron everyone thought I had but I did not die. The place I fell into was a place where after awhile they bring you back to life if you did not die before falling in to it. So ones fudge cleared me of all charge's I set of to come and see you. So harry I see you did not remember my gift I gave you last year. Yes I forgot. I opened it on the last night of school last year. Also you were wondering if I had the other mirror with me I might of fact did have it with me but I could not talk back at that moment.

Sirius are you a ghost they both asked. No I am not a ghost how could you think that. Well there is one thing I have to asked you again harry. What. Would you still like to live with me. Harry said hell yaw leave the Dursleys. Shh harry you will wake the hole castle. Ok harry I have to go ok I will send a owl as soon as I can ok also I have to go speak to dumbledore. So I will see you as soon as I can and hew harry know you know I have the other one with me at all times. So I will see you and he stormed out of the common room and was gone.

  



	6. the most wonderfull date

Harry Potter And the 

Green Flame

Chapter six

The most wonderful date

  


The next day harry and Ron told Hermione about Sirius. She did not believe them. When they got back to the common room that night Sarah came offer to harry and told him the first hogsmeada weekend is this weekend. So harry told her I will meet her in the entrance hall on Saturday. Sarah said ok I will see you on Saturday ok bye. 

That night harry was surprised to see hedwig with a letter. Harry opened the window to let her in. She came flying to his shoulder. Harry took off the letter and Ron gave her a owl treat the letter said

Dear Harry

  


_Harry when I went to see dumbledore yesterday. He told me that the you only can come to live with me if you live in Grimmauld place. I hope I get to see you soon._

  
  


Sirius 

  
  


Harry he is alive. The next day went so fast but one thing happen in defense against the dark arts class. Students I have some bad news. I am not your teacher any more. What why are you not. My farther is sick. I will introduce your new teacher now. Please come in prof. When the new teacher came in everyone jumped it was Sirius. 

I will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher. For the rest of your hogwarts stay. You mean you are staying here for two years only. Yes I am miss. Patil prof black. The first class starts on Tuesday you may all leave and do what you want. I will see you later. All the students went out of the classroom but harry, Ron, Hermione. Why did you not tell me you were coming to teach here. Dumbledore said I should not tell you. Ok Sirius. I will see you all at dinner tomorrow. 

The next day harry went down to meet Sarah on the entrance hall. Hi harry hi Sarah. Where do you want to go in hogsmeada. I was thinking we would go get a buterbeer then go for a walk. Ok lets go then. They walked down to hogsmeada and went to get a buterbeer and after they finished drinking it they started to walk down towed the shrieking shack. They stopped a little after it and Sarah sad I want to tell you some thing harry. What. I like you a lot since I meat you. So have I. Would you like to go out with me. Oh harry and they started to kiss. After a half an hour of talking they started walking back for dinner. When they got to the great hall Hermione saw them holding hands she looked kinda sad. When everyone was seated Dumbledore started to say we have a new teacher here please come in prof black. Everyone started to say oh he must now a lot of things. After everyone was done eating they went to sleep in the common room. 


	7. the cryes of hermione

Harry Potter and the 

Green Flame

Chapter seven

The cries of Hermione

  
  


The day after the Hogsmeada weekend was one of the worst for Hermione. Where ever she went she saw people holding hands. Ever time she walked to the library she would see harry and sarah looking at each other with there goblin essays on a table. When hermione walked by harry did not see her. She ran out crying. This happened ever day after class so no one saw her crying. One day when she ran out crying ron saw her and went after her. 

Hermione wait I need to tell you something. But she did not stop she ran all the way to the girls dorm. Ron got there right when she was climbing the stairs. He called after her. But she did not come down. Right after this he ran toward his dorm room and started to write a letter. Mean while harry and sarah were kissing in a empty classroom

The next morning ron woke up and put on his robes and cloak and ran to the Owlery to send a letter. When he got there pig the owl came flying down. He put it on her leg and told her to bring it to hermione at breakfast and she took off.

At breakfast hermione was there just to get some toast and bacon when the mail arrived she looked up and saw pig flying down towed's her it landed on her shoulder. She took the letter and gave pig some of her bacon. She then started to fly to the owlery. She looked up to see where ron was because maybe pig did not see him and gave it to her instead. She looked at the cover and it did not say ron it said hermione. She opened it and started reading it. It said.

  
  


Dear Hermione 

Yesterday I was walking to the library when I saw you running towed the common room crying. I went after you trying to find out why you were crying. But you would not stop. So I thought I will ask you in a letter. Also I have to tell you something I have not told anyone not even harry. I have liked you since you tried to help me learn Wingardium Leviosa. I wanted to tell you since but I was scared you and harry would make funny of me if I told you in person so I wrote it in this letter to let you know.

  


Ron

P.S. please do not talk about this out aloud please send me what you want to say by letter.

Hermione was in shock how could ron like her. She did not know if she liked him how he did. She thought she did but she did not know. She wrote him back telling him why she was crying and also said I need to tell you some thing in privet ron. She tied it one a school owl and it flew out of the window.


	8. its not a laughing matter

Harry Potter And The 

Green Flame

Chapter eight

Its not a laughing matter

The next day ron was not at breakfest. Hermione thought he might not want to see her. When hermione went to see where he was she saw him climbing the stairs. She called out to him but he did not hear her call him. She ran after him. She fond him in a empty classroom hiding from her. She fond him under the teachers desk with a letter in his hand. She said we need to talk. Why did you run from me. I ran away because I herd malfoy talking about us. He said that he herd me in the owlery yesterday he herd what I wrote. He's telling everyone now I expect.

I don't care if he tell's everyone in the world ron. I have to give you something I have wanted to give you since our first train ride here. She went offer to him and started kissing. Ron I tried to tell you but I coulded. Hermione would you like to go on a date next hogsmeada weekend. Yes I would like to go would you like to go get some food in the great hall. One sec I need to give you something to he went offer to her and started kissing her neck then hermione started to take off her robes. Ron grab my ass please. So ron grabbed it. Ron please will you close your eyes for a sec ok hermione anything for you. A min later hermione said give me your hand. So ron gave him his hand he did not know where she was going to put it. She put it on her pussy and said please finger me please. So ron started to finger her. After 2 min she came on his hand. Ron lets go get something to eat. Ok hermione. They got dressed and went down for some food. When they got there malfoy jumped up and said here is the mudblood lover. Ron jump up and took out his wand and then he saw him fall and twitch. Why is he on the floor without me using a spell. Ron I did it. Ron turned around and saw harry standing there with his wand out. Malfoy its not a laughing matter. Does anyone have something to say. Say it know. No one said a thing. When harry, ron and hermione was done eating they went to see hagrid and tell him the good news. He was so happy about it. 


	9. the powers of the scar

  


Harry Potter and

The Green Flame

Chapter nine

The powers of the scar

  
  


The next few days ron, hermione, harry, and sarah were studying for a exam in defense against the dark arts. They were going to have to show all the spells they learned threw out their stay at Hogwarts. Sarah had a problem she was only there for a week or two. So harry said I will talk to siris about it. So he left.

When harry got to siris office he knocked on the door. Siris can I come in. Yes you may harry. What can I do for you. So harry told him about sarah not being here to learn any spells yet the one in her old school and the one we learned in class so far.

Harry I know this already. Luna told me this after her class yesterday. Sarah will not have to take the exam. But I would like to see what she knows. So harry left after having tea with him. Will he walked back to his common room harry started to feel pain in his scar. He put his hand on it. Then he pasted out right their on the spot. 

He was flying north to where his parents lived before they died. He stopped right at the place where it used to be his home. Then his scar started to burn. Then the next thing he knew he was staring at his feet. He noticed he was standing on a key. He picked it up. For some reason he knew what to do with it. He put the key on his scar. It looked like the scar was a lock that needed a key to open it. He put it on it and turned it. When he did this for some reason the house we built it self. He ran up to the door and un locked it. He yelled in side it for his mother but no one came. The next thing he knew he was lying in the hospital wing drenched in sweat.


End file.
